Random Riptide Moments - featuring ME!
by SrslyWTFdudez xD
Summary: What would happen if I was part of the Riptide crew? (I know, the summary pretty much sucks. Can't think of anything else.)
1. It's just a flier - or is it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dance Central, or any of the characters/brands/whatsoever mentioned (besides me of course XD). DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: **So here it is! The super special (well, not really) fanfic filled with random Riptide moments...featuring ME! This will be in my point of view.

There's still gonna be a lot of romantic moments between Bodie and Emilia (or anyone, really) in this one, but it won't be the main topic here, unlike A Relationship in the Making.

I would probably see this as a get-to-know-me stage in my fanfiction account; learn more about me and crap, but really, just enjoy, I guess.

P.S. In real life, I'm just a 13-year-old, but in this fanfic, I'm a 17-year-old. (Name's Kyle, BTW. Yes, I'm a guy. So what?)

**Random Riptide Moments...starring ME!  
Chapter 1: **It's just a flyer...or is it?

(*_*)

It was an average day at home, and I didn't really feel like doing much. It was summer vacation anyway; no school, no homeworks, no nothing. It was WAY too hot to walk to the gym to play basketball, so I decided to just play DC3 on my XBox 360. I had no choice, unless I would want to get tired of reading Charlotte's Web again and again. It's a great book, but let's face it; you could get tired of anything after a while.

I don't know why, but let's say I'm a friggin' master of this game. Among all my friends, I'm usually the cream of the crop for some reason. I was a HUGE prodigy in my tween years. Now, I'm 17, and pretty much at my peak; I would usually get 5 gold stars in almost every song. It's not challenging, really. I'd almost rather be a slight noob rather than be an expert at Dance Central. But it's fun, anyway.

I decided to pick Wild Ones by Flo-Rida on Hard, and I would usually pick Glitch as my character, but I'm picking Miss Aubrey this time, just for the fun of things. As usual, I got gold stars and 100%, getting almost all the moves flawlessly, except the "Capital W", which I struggle a bit at.

The next song I picked was OMG by Usher. I decided to pick Bodie this time, coz using Miss Aubrey a lot of times would seem pretty gay. For some reason, I never really struggled a lot with this song, not even with the difficult moves like "Toe Tapper", "Movable Type" or "Berserk". I'd usually get 100%, but not gold stars.

I have all DC1 & DC2 songs imported to my DC3, and a bunch of DLC's as well, so I decided to go for Teach Me How to Jerk, a song that I totally suck at, especially at the "Reject" & the "UFO". At the end, I only got 3 stars and just about 50%. Damn, I'm definitely gonna have to practice this dance.

(*_*)

It was just about 4:30pm, and it wasn't as hot, so I decided to play some basketball at the gym.

I was just walking down the street. And I have no girlfriend. I'm so lonely, I can imagine myself with the forever alone face.

It seemed pretty windy, and as usual, a stupid flyer hit me right on the fucking nose.

"Crap! Ugh...stupid fucking flyers," I said in anger.

Usually, I would see some junk mail on them; pizza coupons, hotel brochures, newspapers, etc. This was just one of them, but it seemed more interesting...

_"DCI NEEDS RECRUITS! Dance Central Auditions III  
We are recruiting the best DC3 players around to compete in tournaments, dance battles, and most of all, become a member of the DCI agency to defeat the notorious Doctor Tan!  
Dance Central Needs YOU. _(World War 1 Poster? This is a nostalgia tenfold, lol.)  
_Auditions start at 2pm, Harmonix Building, DC Street, San Francisco."_

"Holy crap, I could probably join this!"was the first thought that came to me.

(*_*)

**Short chap, I know. But there's more to come!**

**I'm really stoked for posting the rest of this story. There's a LOT in store; dance battles (duh), truth or dare games, basketball, matchmaking, autographing, battles against Tan (duh), and a whole lot more!**

**So peace, in this short first chapter of Random Riptide moments.**

**Song that matches this chapter: _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebullum? Meh, I got no other choice.**

**_Next Chapter: Chapter 2:  
3 Million Points?!_**

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	2. 3 Million Points!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central. If I did, I would be a selectable character. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the long update. The quarterly exams just came too soon, and I had to spend my precious time studying and reviewing, and I'm pretty sure my music teacher will fail me cause I hardly bothered answering anything. :(

So here's the second chapter.

**Random Riptide Moments...featuring ME!  
Chapter 2: **3 Million Points?!

(*_*)

I'm heading for the Harmonix building right now, and I seem pretty excited. It wasn't really my lifelong dream to be a dancer, but Dance Central_ is _one of the most famous dancing competitions ever, and to see all those famous dancers and members of Dance Central is something special.

I entered the building and there was about 10 minutes left before the auditions started. I got in the elevator and went to the 9th floor, where the auditions were. I went in the room, and I saw a few guards.

"May I help you?" the guards asked.

"Uh...is this where the Dance Central Auditions are being held?"

"Yes, sir. You may come in then."

I then entered the room.

(*_*)

Apparently, there were different rooms for different crew auditions. There were rooms for Hi-Def, Riptide, well...you get my drift. I was a big fan of Hi-Def AND Riptide, but my guts told me to go to the latter for some reason. Maybe it was coz I liked the color red, or maybe I was a big fan of the songs they would usually dance to, or maybe I was just a huge shipper of Bodie and Emilia,...well, I dunno. I'm wasting my precious time overthinking things.

I was just listening to Daft Punk (big fan :D) on my iPod, waiting for my turn. There were A LOT OF FUCKING PEOPLE, I'ma tell you that. I pretty much lost my patience, I almost thought of leaving the building, walking back home, and play my XBox.

_Goddammit. So much friggin people. Meh, I'll just go home and play my XBo-_

"Next."

Whoops. pretty much my turn. All that waiting was worth it. Although it almost wasn't.

(*_*)

I enter the room (So many goddamn rooms. This might be a maze or somethin.), only to get bumped by some guy.

"Oh, excuse me," I said.

He just walked past me without saying anything. I'm guessing that's he's pretty upset. He probably didn't make it.

As I enter the room, I see a TV and a Kinect set-up. Some guy sets up the game using the controller coz I was already hogging up the space in front of the Kinect.

"Goddamit, I need to sit down." I heard a male voice on my left.

I see Bodie and Emilia standing by a corner behind me. I just felt like asking for their autographs right at that very moment, but I don't wanna look stupid. I'm pretty sure the others felt the same way; you know how famous these people are.

I'll take a guess. They're the judges; they're watching and they're criticizing our performances. It looks like only a few people made it, so they probably have really high standards.

"Well, too bad we can't, B. We gotta stand here until auditions are over," Emilia says as she and Bodie take a small glimpse of my face.

"Ugh. God. Damn. It. My legs are killin' me."

I can't help but chuckle a bit after that.

"So...what's your name?" Bodie asks me.

"Uh...Kyle."

"OK, then, Kyle; show us what you got."

I see the television and hear the music playing, which appears to be Yeah 3X by Chris Brown. Fortunately, I'm an expert at this dance, so I start to feel confident that I'll pass this audition.

Then I start dancing.

I feel good about myself when I see that I had a chance at a completely flawless run, until a get a Nice at "Jerk Power." I can see Bodie and Emilia with the reflection of the television, and I can see Emilia get a little surprised when I get a Flawless on the "Spin & Reset." After a while, I can see Bodie whisper something at Emilia. I couldn't hear it, but he looked pleased. As I reach 5 gold stars, I can see Bodie clap his hands for a while. By the time I passed the finishing move, I saw my score. It was 3,010,539.

"Hell, that was pretty impressive," I hear Emilia say. I just shrug my shoulders a bit.

"So, what do you think?" The guy asked.

"You know what? I want this guy. I can totally see the potential in him," Bodie says in reply.

I just do a yes hand gesture, and exhale a bit.

"Welcome to Riptide!" Bodie says to me and puts his hand up for a handshake.

"Thank you," I say happily, but calmly, and accept the handshake.

"To sign up, just come here again tomorrow, if you can," Emilia says to me.

"Sure, I'll go tomorrow," I say before I leave the room.

I'm starting to feel really good about this.

(*_*)

**I'm part of Riptide! YAY :)**

**So I might start working on this late again, coz I still have a bunch of school projects to finish. Sorry about that.**

**BTW, just to let you know in case you wanted to; Flames and criticism are accepted. I'm fine widdit. Go ahead, burn the house down. Let's face it, I'm not the best writer out there.**

**Anyway, peace.**

**Song that matches this chapter: _Remember the Name _by Fort Minor**

_**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 3: The First Battle**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	3. The First Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Note:** So here's my first dance battle. Nuff said.

**Random Riptide Moments...featuring me!  
Chapter 3:** The First Battle

(*_*)

Things are looking pretty well, I'm good friends with Bodie and Emilia (and even people from other crews, like Glitch & Mo from Hi-Def), and we've been cooperating pretty well during practices. But...there was one problem.

I never joined a dance battle.

I only realized that when I was watching Lu$h and Gliteratti had one, and I felt envious and wanted to have one pretty badly. Fortunately, there's probably one by tomorrow, so I prepared a crew outfit; a red tee, a white vest, khaki shorts and red Jordans (I'm a fan of Air Jordan :3). I seemed pretty prepared, and I'm looking forward to it.

*the next day*

I dress up into my crew outfit, and get out of my room (I was in a resort in High Tide Beach.), and see Bodie and Emilia walking out as well.

"So, you ready for your first dance battle?" Bodie asks me as we head for his car.

"I...guess," I say, pretty nervously.

"Look, I know it's your first dance battle, but really, everyone's nervous for any dance battle, coz they know it's gonna be pretty close. So don't worry, we'll handle most of it. You got it?" Bodie asks me while patting me on the shoulder.

"Sure, I'll give everything I got. So who's our opponents?"

"Hm...I think it's Hi-Def."

Hi-Def? I heard they were the champions last year, so it's gonna be hard to beat them.

So it turns out were gonna be having our dance battle in The Subway, which is Hi-Def territory. It's gonna be pretty nerve-racking, seeing everyone go against our opponents. But I'll give it my best shot.

(*_*)

*a few minutes later*

So I get out of the car and I'm like "holy crap, lots of people here." I'm pretty sure all of them are rooting for Hi-Def. It's like you're the away team of a baseball game; everyone is rooting for your opponents.

"So, you ready for this?" Bodie asks Emilia and I.

"Sure!" We both say in reply.

So we get on stage, and I can see Hi-Def waiting on stage. I, along with the other members of Riptide, have a pretty good relationship with Hi-Def, so I give Glitch a handshake and a few pats on the back, while I see Bodie and Mo doing the same, while Emilia shakes the hand of their new member. If I can remember, I think his name was Chris or some shit like that.

So we see a mediator in the middle of us, holding a coin.

"So, Mo, heads or tails?" he asks.

"Hm...I'ma go for tails," he says.

"So...that makes us heads," Bodie says in reply.

The mediator then flips the coin, and lets it land on the ground. It's a head. We get to pick the first dance.

"So...we're going for Gonna Make You Sweat. Wanna go first?" Emilia asks me.

"Nah, I'm good, I'll go watch you first," I say in reply.

"Ok, then."

So I go and watch the dance.

Emilia's going up against Mo, and Emilia was totally beating Mo's ass. Mo never had a lead, and Emilia was getting a bunch of Flawless ratings left and right. Mo was getting a lot of Nice's, and he didn't get on a huge roll, his chances for 100% stopped when he completely failed the "Run & Look" move. Emilia won all the Dance Any Move! parts of the dance, and the only Nice rating she got was the finishing move, but she still won by a big margin.

The score was 3,048,902 for Emilia; 1,349,982 for Mo. We won the first round.

It was Hi-Def's turn to pick a song.

"Hey, you're an expert at Hi-Def songs, right? You're up!" Bodie tells me.

"Oh, ok," I say in reply before going up on stage.

The song appears to be Lights by Ellie Goulding.

You just messed with the wrong guy; I'm a fucking expert at this dance.

I was going up against my bestie Glitch, this time.

It seemed to be a close contest from the start - close enough for me to be an honorary member of Hi-Def. We were getting an equal amount of Flawless moves throughout, until I got a Nice on "Gridlock" and Glitch started to gain control. We both got a Nice on the "Run Turn Out", and we both got an Almost on the "Chug Ballchange". I started to gain control when the Dance Any Move! part came, I totally dominated and gained the lead...for a while. When "Big Heart" came, I got into a slump; I was getting Nice's and Almost's on every move since, which gave Glitch a lead that he held on to throughout.

The score was 2,910,453 for me; 3,102,548 for Glitch. Hi-Def won the second round.

It was pretty disappointing to lose my first battle, but there's still more to come; it's not the end of the world.

"Nice try out there," Bodie says to me as I get off the stage.

I just shrug my shoulders.

"You're up," I tell him.

"Oh, right."

They decided to dance to In Da Club by 50 Cent, but it was a bad idea; Hi-Def member Chris totally dominated. Bodie was probably just having a bad day, and Chris took advantage by getting 100%, while Bodie barely got 85%.

The score was 2,700,931 for Chris; 1,952,101 for Bodie.

We lost.

We all went up on stage to congratulate Hi-Def for winning, then we head back into Bodie's car and he drives us back home.

"Well, it's too bad we lost," I say.

"It's ok, you did pretty well," Bodie says, trying to cheer me up.

"Nah, don't get me wrong; I'm totally fine. We'll get 'em next time, though."

"For sure," Emila says in reply.

"I think this is your house?" Bodie asks me after he pulls over his car.

"Yup."

"Oh, by the way, we're gonna play basketball at my house with some of the others tomorrow, you wanna go?"

"Uh...sure! Thanks."

"I'll just pick you up tomorrow at noon."

"M'kay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Bodie and Emilia say in unison as I enter my house.

(*_*)

**So...I lost. Meh, it's just a dance battle, it's not like losing Game 7 of a NFL playoff round or anything. I usually tend to shrug off small losses pretty easily. :3**

**Sorry for long update, I was addicted to Pokemon Emerald (thanks to Visual Boy Advance lol.) XD**

**Anyway, peace.**

**Song that matches this chapter: _Today My Life Begins _by Bruno Mars (you know? coz it's about the beginning of my dancing career?)**

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 4:  
MVP Candidate?**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	4. MVP Candidate?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central. If I did, there would be more minigames than all them Crew Throwdown crap. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: **It's as if PunkRoseBlitz and CRAZEDDCLOVER13 are my only loyal readers lol. But it doesn't matter, I'm sorta new to this shit anyway (even though it doesn't look like it with the almost perfect spelling & grammar.).

Anyway, only basketball players would truly understand this chapter, coz this chapter is 120% basketball. Sorry for those who don't play basketball, but I guess you could research.

**Warning: VERY LONG CHAP. (Well, for my standards at least. I know for most of you 3,000 words would be pretty normal chapter.)**

**Random Riptide Moments - featuring ME!  
Chapter 4: **MVP Candidate?

(*_*)

So, Bodie invited me to his house to play basketball. I obviously accepted, I mean, it's my dream to be a professional basketball player.

Of course you never knew that.

He's gonna pick me up by noon tomorrow. I might sound arrogant, but I feel like I'm the best among everyone in Dance Central. I really set basketball as a life goal, and I still have a few more years to improve it, so I'm really feeling good about myself when it comes to this.

Again, I prepared for it; I prepared a pair of Jordans, a Kyie Irving jersey, a pair of wristbands, and a gym bag with essential gym stuff; water, a towel, etc.

(*_*)

I'm just listening to some Skrillex (again, a big fan :3), sitting on a bench in my front yard, waiting for Bodie's car. I'm already wearing my basketball gear, it's feels really cool with the wind blowing at me. I just felt like savoring the moment, I almost slept...

...until Bodie's car arrived.

For God's sake, I felt really good that time! (that's what she said.)

*sigh* Anyway.

I enter Bodie's car.

"Whoa, did you come here prepared," Bodie tells me after looking at everything I was carrying.

"Oh, should I...put the bag in the trunk or something?" I ask.

"Oh, sure. Put it in the trunk."

I go to the back of the car, put my bag in the trunk, and go to the front seat.

"So, you're a fan of Kyrie?" Bodie asks me after noticing my jersey.

"Yeah. And you must be a fan of John Wall?" I ask him after noticing his blue, red and white jersey with a number 2 written on it.

"Of course. He's my idol."

"Psh. He's overrated."

"Well, Kyrie Irving's a ball hog!"

"Well, John Wall can't shoot!"

"Well, Kyrie's...uhm-uh...uh,"

"HA!"

That pretty much started a long conversation about basketball.

**Important life lesson: When two nerds collide, shit can happen.**

"So, who else are you a fan of?" Bodie asks me.

"Steph Curry, Kevin Durant, Jeremy Lin..."

"Why do you like shooters so much?"

"Coz that's my game. I'm a jump shooter. I'm really offensively minded."

"Oh. Well, I do everything!"

"Shut up."

"Nah, I'm serious, man! I have a little bit of everything."

"Do...you have a signature move?"

"Yeah, I use the hook shot a lot."

"Well, I usually do the stepback. I even had a friend that called me "Mr. Stepback" coz I would always beat him with it."

"Mhm. *nods head* I hope you don't beat me with that stepback of yours. *laughs a bit*"

(*_*)

*about 15 minutes later*

We've just arrived at a gym near Bodie's house, and I see everyone; Glitch, Mo, Chris (the new Hi-Def member) Maccoy, Angel, & Aaron (the new Lu$h member) on the court.

"Oh, you're here!" Maccoy says.

"So, you ready?" Mo asks me.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say in reply.

I put the bag on the bleachers and go onto the court.

"So, what are the teams?" I ask.

"OK, so...It's Chris, Angel, you and I going against Maccoy, Bodie, Aaron & Glitch," Mo says.

"Let's do this, then. So whose ball is it?" Angel asks.

"Our ball, coz I live in the neighborhood," Bodie says.

"Makes sense," Chris says.

"Let's do it up to 10 points," Bodie says.

"M'kay," I say.

Then we start the game. (This is probably the part you'll understand the least, lol.)

(*_*)

So, the defense strategy is as follows; I guard Glitch, Angel guards Bodie, Mo guards Aaron, and Chris guards Maccoy.

Bodie gives the in-bound pass to Glitch, who brings it up the court. After crossing the half-court line, he passes it to Maccoy, who does a few jab steps before attempting to drive to the basket, but fortunately Chris prevents him from getting close enough for a lay-up. Maccoy then passes it to Bodie, who was wide open on the left wing. He takes a jumpshot, but out of nowhere Angel just blocks it suddenly and gets the ball. You could hear some people going 'ooh' after that.

Angel then brings it up the court and passes it to Mo. He dribbles to the free throw line and attempts a floater, but misses. However, I get the rebound, so it's still our team's possession. I then get it to Chris, who was wide open at the 3-point line. He takes a 3-pointer and it goes in.

The score is 3 to 0. (My team is always the score on the left.)

Aaron passes it to Glitch on the in-bound. As he goes near me, I go close to defend him. He tries to do a hesitation on me, but I don't get fazed by it, so he just passes it to Aaron. He then fakes a jumpshot, which fools Mo into attemping a block, and gets past him and tries to show off with a tricky lay-up. His arrogance took over; he misses the lay-up and Chris gets the rebound.

He then passes it to Mo, who brings it up the court, who then passes it to me. I use a pass fake, dribble to an open spot on the right baseline, and make the jumpshot. The others seem surprised, I could hear them saying "whoa" after the shot goes in.

The score is 5 to 0.

Glitch then brings it up the court. He notices Bodie driving to the basket, and gets it to him for an easy lay-up.

The score is 5 to 2.

Mo then passes it to me on the in-bound. I dribble it up the court. Mo then sets a pick for me and I use it. I plan on passing it to him, but Aaron tightly defends him and Mo tells me not to pass it to him. I pass it to Angel, who was at the baseline. He does a jab step before taking a jump shot, but misses. Aaron then gets the rebound.

Aaron passes it to Bodie, who brings it up the court. He then does a double crossover on Angel that leaves him in confusion, then he gets to the rim for the lay-up, but Mo gets in the way to contest the shot well enough to make it miss. He then gets the rebound.

He passes it to me, and I bring it up court. I pass it then to Angel, who was wide open. He takes a jumpshot, but it misses. However Chris gets the rebound, so it's still their possession; he then passes it to Mo, who was cutting towards the basket. Then Mo takes a lay-up and it goes in.

The score is 7 to 2.

Glitch gets the pass and brings it up court. He takes a 3-pointer, and not surprisingly, it missed. There was no chance that shot was going to go in with all that tight defense around him. Bodie however gets the rebound and goes to the rim for a lay-up.

The score is 7 to 4.

I then get the inbound pass from Angel and bring it up the court. I try to pass it to Mo, but Bodie intercepts the pass and steals it. He then runs on the fast break and I try to catch up, but he posterizes me with a strong dunk.

The score is 7 to 6.

I get the inbound pass from Chris and, feeling confident, I quickly get to an open spot outside the 3-point line and take a 3-pointer and BAM. It goes in and we win 10 to 6.

"Nice game, everyone," Bodie says as everyone starts high-fiving each other. As he comes to me for a high-five, he tells me, "So Kyle...you're a lot better than I expected, I'll tell you that."

"...Thanks," I say in reply.

"Hell, if there was a league around here, you'd probably be an MVP candidate," he jokes.

"*chuckles* I'm not THAT good, yet," I say in reply before taking a sip of water.

"Yeah you are. So...you want me to send you home?"

"Uh...sure."

So I get my stuff, get out of the gym, and get in Bodie's car.

(*_*)

I see Bodie driving, and he looks pretty stressed. Maybe coz he lost, or maybe his own dancing apprentice defeated him in basketball, maybe he's STILL bothered by the loss against Hi-Def and he only showed it now, but whatever. We arrive at my house, and as I unlock the door...

"Hey, you mind if I use your bathroom? I seriously need to take a piss."

So that's why he looked so stressed.

"Oh, sure, go ahead," I say in reply.

I decided to go to my XBox 360. I was just turning it on, when Bodie asks me, "Where is it?"

"It's upstairs, through the door next to the window."

I get my controller and start playing NBA2K14 (let's say it was already released by this time okay?). I see Bodie go down the stairs.

"Thanks for...*chuckle*...letting me use...*chuckle*...your bathroom, Kyle."

I look at him with an awkward face. Why is he trying to hold in this laughter?

"Uh...s-sure. Bye."

"*chuckle*...Yeah. Bye. *chuckle*"

What's up with him, I start thinking.

Anyway, after a while, I was just in the middle of playing a game, when my controller ran out of battery.

"Urgh...goddammit."

These batteries are rechargeable, so I could just get the charger. I go upstairs to my room, and open the door.

SPLASH!

A pail of water spills on me as I open the door.

_Bodie pranked me._

I was extremely pissed.

"Oh, two can play at that game," I say with a grin.

(*_*)

**SURPRISE! And the prank war begins.**

**Sorry for the short hiatus. I'm pretty much grounded from using my computer on weekdays, coz my grades are failing. Apologies to all of you (and my music teacher XD). Anyway.**

**Wikipedia's pretty accurate with batsketball basics and rules, so I suggest you research from there.**

**It's a Sunday today, but I might start working on the next chap tomorrow, it's a holiday. But still, expect long updates, coz like I said, I can't use my computer on school days.**

**Anyway, peace.**

**Song that matches this chapter: _Basketball _by Lil' Bow Wow (duh)**

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 5:  
The Ultimate Prank War: Part 1**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


	5. The Ultimate Prank War Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dance Central. If I did, there would be a Create-A-Character mode. DC belongs to Harmonix.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long hiatus. **I just had a writer's block...and my grades are dropping so I need to focus on studies a little more.

Anyway, here's Part 1 of the Prank War.

**P.S. **I decided to make my chapters longer (around 2,000 words or so if possible.). I want to focus more on detail, and make it look like I actually put effort into it (even though I don't XD).

**R****andom Riptide Moments...featuring ME!  
Chapter 5: **The Ultimate Prank War!  
**Part 1: **The Gigantic Killer Ghost Pepper Hot Sauce Burger & Fries with a Diarrhea Sundae (pretty long title :P)

(*_*)

So you all know what happened to me at my house last time right? I let Bodie take a piss in my bathroom, but it turned out to be a prank. He put a bucket of water on top of my door and it spilled on me.

Tomorrow is the day for payback.

So, Bodie's blowing Emilia & I out for lunch after practice. He's just gonna go to a nearby McDonald's drive thru, then we'll practice, then we eat.

Fortunately, I bought two things a while ago; a bottle of ghost chili extract and a bottle of laxative. I'm gonna put it on whatever he's ordering - LOTS of it - then he'll have to take a huge crap and his tongue will burn as if hell went to earth.

This'll be good.

(*_*)

I was just listening to some Imagine Dragons (again, big fan :3) on my iPod, waiting for Bodie's car. As I see it coming, I just get in the car, greet Bodie and Emilia, then talk to them as if nothing happened.

"Oh, yeah, Kyle...did you get my prank yesterday?" Bodie asks me suddenly as we enter a drive-thru.

"Oh...yeah. You got me that time," I say in reply - looking a little pissed - before Bodie starts laughing really hard.

"Hello, may I get your order?" Some guy speaking thru a microphone says, asking for their order (you don't say.).

"I don't know why, I just had the urge to prank someone. Anyway, what're you getting?", Bodie asks me.

"Hm...I'll get a Big Mac with large fries & Sprite. And a sundae."

"Chocolate or caramel?"

"Caramel."

"Um...we'll be having 3 Big Mac's with large fries and Sprite, and 3 caramel sundaes," Bodie says to the guy on the microphone.

"Ok, thank you," the guy replies.

They drive to the other side of the drive-thru.

We see some guy with our food, in a stall.

"Here are your orders, sir - wait...are you Riptide from Dance Central?"

Looks like they recognize us.

"Uh...yeah, we are," Emilia says in reply.

"Oh, my God! Dude, can I have your autographs?!", the guy says give out a paper.

"Sure," Bodie says in reply.

The three of us put our signatures on the paper.

"Thank you so much! And...here's your food."

"Thank you," Bodie says in reply.

After we get our food, we get to High Tide Beach for practice.

(*_*)

We just arrived at High Tide Beach. It was around 11:30pm, and as usual, it was fucking HOT. Thank God I wore sneakers.

"Hey, Em, I think we forgot something," Bodie says suddenly.

"Did we? I don't re-...oh yeah! Kyle, could you get the gym bag at the trunk of the car?"

And then I got to walk again. Oh well, I'll just do it. God knows what's gonna happen if I say no; Emilia takes her practices pretty seriously.

"Oh, sure. Where are the keys?"

Emilia gets it from her pocket and lobs it at me, before I get to the car.

(*_*)

*a few minutes later*

"Here's the gym bag," I say as I put down the gym bag on the practicing area.

"Thanks. Here, have some water," Emilia says as she gets a water bottle from the bag and lobs it at me.

"Thanks," I say before opening the bottle and taking a small sip.

"So, what song should we practice first?", Bodie asks.

"I think we should try Moves Like Jagger first," Emilia replies.

"M'kay, sure. Let's do it then," I say.

We go to Perform and select the song. We decided that Bodie and I go first.

We both get ready as the intro starts. We both get Flawless's on every move until I get a Nice on "Power Beam & Blaze." Bodie then gets a Nice on "All Crossed Out" and an Almost on "Subway Shuffle" as I take the lead in points. We both get a Nice on "Wildman" and "Gotta Go", and we get Flawless ratings throughout the chorus. As the second verse comes in, we both get in a slump; Bodie gets an Almost on "Flying Fracas" and Nice's on the other moves, while I just get a bunch of Nice's and Almost's left & right. The slump ends at "Spin / Reverse Roll," which we surprisingly got a Flawless on. The second chorus was pretty much the same with the first, except with Bodie getting a Nice on the "Kick Step Swagga" and me getting "Wildman" flawlessly. The bridge was pretty much a challenge; we got Nice ratings on every move except with Bodie failing "Swing Walk" and me getting a Flawless on "Hair Power." I got all flawless ratings through out the third chorus, with the exception of "Kick, Drop, & Spin" and "Tummyache." We both nail the finishing move flawlessly.

I end up with 3,045,128 points, while Bodie ends up with 2,809,872. We both ended up with gold stars.

After our dance, two backup dancers decide to dance to Get Low.

"Hey, Kyle, what time is it?", Bodie asks me, rubbing his stomach in hunger.

"Uh...it's 12:20," I say in reply, after looking at my watch. "Shouldn't we be eating by now?"

"Yeah, I'll get the food."

(*_*)

So he gets our food from the car, and the sundaes sort of melted a little. We get to a bench and put our food there.

"Wait, I think I forgot something in my car," Bodie suddenly says, before leaving to get to his car.

**The timing couldn't be more perfect.**

I get something from my bag. They were the two bottles; the ghost chili extract & the laxative. I get Bodie's Big Mac, and use up HALF of a 200 milliliter bottle of the ghost chili extract.

"Uh...what the hell are you doing?", Emilia suddenly asks me.

"Oh, it's nothing, Emilia - just don't tell your boyfriend I did this," I say in reply as I put the same amount of laxative on his sundae.

"B's not my boyfriend!", Emilia shouts at me, blushing a bit.

"Hey, this might seem awkward to hear from a 17-year-old who never had a soulmate, and I bet everyone told you this already...but just confess to him already, it'll probably work out in the end."

Emilia gives an awkward face, blushing again.

I rub some chili extract off the brim of the bottle and taste it. It has no taste...but it was SCORCHING hot. I felt like drinking 50 liters of ice cold water...or milk or tomato sauce. Fortunately, since I only took such a small amount, it curtailed off pretty quickly.

I decided not to be too stupid to taste the laxative.

I quickly put the bottles back in my bag, and put back the covers of the containers of the food.

"Well, yeah, as if YOU know every fucking thing!" Emilia and I hear someone shout.

We see the two male backup dancers. It looked like one of them shouted at the other. Now they're having a shoving match.

"We gotta stop 'em," Emilia tells me.

"Yeah," I say in reply.

We both get off our seat and try to stop them by bringing them apart. Bodie sees us from afar, and tries to help as well.

"What happened?", Bodie asks me.

"I don't know! We just heard one of them shout, and then they started to shove each other!", Emilia says in reply.

After awhile, the two calmed down.

We decided to get back to our food.

Bodie decided to attack the fries first. Unfortunately, there's nothing on the fries except the oil that was part of the cooking procedure.

Impatient, I try to get him to eat the Big Mac.

I take a bite off my food. "Mm. That McDonald's branch makes good Big Mac's," I say, trying to convince Bodie to eat his Big Mac.

"Really? Good to know," Bodie just says, continuing to eat his fries.

Goddammit, just eat the fucking burger already.

"Hey, why don't you save some fries so you can dip it in your sundae later?"

"...yeah! Good idea there. I think I'll just eat my burger for now."

Yes! Yes! YES! HE'S EATING IT! HE'S FUCKING EATING IT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! (That's what she said.)

He takes a HUGE bite off his burger.

And right then and there, he feels the wrath of a master prankster.

"What the fuck? Why is this burger so hot?", Bodie says, with the extract starting to build up in his mouth.

He starts to breathe really deeply, and saying things like "Fuck!" or "Why is this really spicy?!".

Emilia then gives him a weird look. Then she looks at me.

I just shrug my shoulders.

He sticks his tongue out for awhile. I glance at it, and it's got 50 shades of red (gray?) all over it.

"Why is it so spicy?", I ask.

"I don't know, I think...wait...this is a prank, isn't it?"

"I...guess you could say that," I say, chuckling a little.

"Ugh, what THE FUCK, MAN! *deep breath*"

"Why don't you eat a bit of the sundae?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks a fucking bunch for that."

YES! HE'S EATING THE ICE CREAM SUNDAE! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! (That's what she said. Again.)

After he takes a spoonful of ice cream, his tongue is no longer red...but he starts to rub his stomach.

"Fuck! Where's the toilet? WHERE'S THE FUCKING TOILET?!"

"It's all the way in the parking lot!", I say, unable to hold in my laughter. "I'm guessing you need to take a shit?"

"A FUCKING HUGE ONE, YEAH!", Bodie shouts at me before running off, holding his ass in the process.

I couldn't hold my laughter; I felt like dying.

Emilia couldn't help but laugh as well and give me a high-five.

*a few minutes later*

I notice Bodie coming from afar, and he doesn't look too pissed.

"Well? How was it?", I ask, still laughing.

"Ugh, it was horrible," he says in reply, chuckling a little.

"I'm guessing I need to watch out next time?", I ask, with my laughter dying down a little.

"Yeah. You better," he says before giving me a serious look.

I just shrug my shoulders.

(*_*)

**Finally done! It took quite a while to finish, and when I said chapters were longer, I wasn't kidding.**

**Anyway, this prank war while cover up around 6-7 parts of the chapter.**

**Anyway, peace to you all.**

_**The Ultimate Prank War  
To be continued...**_

_Reminder: I don't own Dance Central._


End file.
